Sherlock rewrite
by hansonxia
Summary: Sherlock is walking with crutch and pipe in the mouth, confused on the new what kind of case make him so dysphoric? Just read the new story!


p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 18px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" A raining night in London is nothing more than usual. While most the people stay inside and stay with their partner and family, two mature, gentle, and tall men are walking on the street with their black coat. One of the men, walk with crutch and pipe in the month, seems confused. "Let's go over this case again, Watson," said from our famous detective Sherlock Holmes./span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 18px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" "Three days ago, one lovely young lady called Isabel died in her own apartment. As luck would have it, this lady is from a royal family. Her father is the Director of Revenue, London. The reason why she lived by herself was that her father pissed her. Her father denied her freedom on a relationship. She was ordered to marry another royal. In the crime scene, there was evidence showed more than three people had visited her in the night she died. The problem is, every one of them, either is a millionaire or essential government officials. That's why we can't let them offer any confession. Three of them were all males, one of them was the son of a millionaire, another one is Isabel's nominal fiancé, and the last one, unfortunately, was me. Moreover, I might be the last person who sees her", said Watson./span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 18px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" There is no motivation for you to kill your classmates at college, and I believe you are not that kind of person. The crime scene was decorated as Isabel committed suicide, and that seems more logical than one of her visitors killed her. However, Watson, your intuition has always been right. The only thing that I don't understand is there was some water beneath her. Her death was caused by hanging herself, but I can't see any sign of struggle, and there was no chair beside her. So, how did he got up there? Said Sherlock. /span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 18px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" Trust me or not, her fiancé, was not a good person. He loved to play with all kinds of girl and manipulates them. With his father's background, he will definitely be a hard character to solve. Said Watson./span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 18px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" It's getting colder, and the rain turned to snow with the decreasing of temperature. Sherlock takes a deep breath of his pipe, and smoke exhaled heavily. Some snow melt on his glasses. Suddenly, he realized something. Sherlock asked Watson, and you said you were supposed to be the last who saw Isabel, but what if one of them never left? Isabel had enough reason to kept her fiancé from you because she doesn't want her father to know her location. I suggested that after you left, they started a fight about their marriage. A boy like her fiancé definitely will feel shame if he got refused by any girl. And he does have criminal records before on hurting females. In the same time, he was smart. There is huge icebox in her kitchen, right? And when we checked the crime scene, there was no ice in the box. Her fiancé must knock her out, then hanged Isabel on the roof, using ice cube as chair, and then killed her./span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 18px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" That was a good guess, but the problem is, we can't even talk to her fiancé, don't even think about interrogating him, said Watson./span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 18px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" Sherlock put his head down, keep walking in the snow day. Watson said nothing, but only keeping up with him. Their shadow becomes long and slim, just like this silent and depressed night./spana name="_GoBack"/a/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 18px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /span/p 


End file.
